Brotherhood
by xoxoMissFantasyWarrior
Summary: Nine guys with totally different personalities are brought together in a big, luxurious mansion to learn about each other and themselves in hopes to become a better person. Will this three month process turn them good or bad? Stay tuned and find out.
1. The Chosen Cast

"What makes you want to join Brotherhood?" asked an anonymous producer. They asked the same question to many other guys who were interested in becoming a cast of a new show called "Brotherhood". It was meant for nine guys to live and learn from each other for three months in a big, giant, luxury mansion. Here are a couple of answers from the nine lucky guys who got chosen to be on the show:

***They are not together at the moment and have not met before***

"I want to join Brotherhood because I'm still young, I do immature things, I like to have fun, and need to learn how to settle down with my life." -Kiyomasa Kato.

"I'm always fighting, I lose control of myself over the smallest things, I like to speak my mind and I do so without thinking twice about it, and I like to get people mad because it's fun." -Gan Ning.

"I have trouble making friends, nobody understands me, I always get picked on and bullied everywhere I go, I never stand up for myself, and I always end up letting people take advantage of me." -Masamune Date.

"I want in on Brotherhood because I have a lot of potential, I never back down from a fight, and I'm always ready to fight anyone who stands in my way or hurts someone I care about." -Yukimura Sanada.

"I never take anything seriously. Everything in this world is a joke to me except for when death or emergency things occurs. I like to scream and shout because I want the world to hear my loud voice, and I like to party a lot." -Keiji Maeda.

"I'm the smartest man alive. I can trick people into believing everything that I say. I'm very cocky cuz I have a reason to and it's okay to be jealous." -Sakon Shima.

"I don't have any friends. I eat a lot and I always get called fat. It used to hurt my feelings but after being called that a million times, it doesn't hurt anymore. I want to show the world that I'm more than just a fat guy." -Xu Zhu.

"I'm a very cool person to hang out with. I'm chill as long as you're chill, and anyone who disrespects me will get Bruce Lee'd without hesitation. This world needs to know that when you get on my bad side, you better expect karma to be on its way." -Ling Tong.

"My siblings and I always got bullied at school and my father always told us to ignore everything that happened to us. We got bullied so much that one day I decided to make a change about it. I tried standing up to the students who picked on us but always got my ass beat every time. I don't know what to do now. I mean, we still get bullied from old high school mates but can't do anything about it. I want to join Brotherhood so those bully will watch the show and realize who they really picked on." -Sun Ce.

***Tell us your age and what you do everyday.***

"I'm 21 and I drink and party all day, everyday." -Kiyomasa Kato.

"I'm 21 and I go to work at Target." -Gan Ning.

"I'm 21 and I help my dad fix cars." -Masamune Date.

"I'm 21 and I chill with my homies everyday." -Yukimura Sanada.

"I'm 21 and I go out everyday just to spend money and kill time." -Keiji Maeda.

"I'm 21 and I'm always proving my 'theories' right." -Sakon Shima.

"I'm 21 and I eat, play video games, lay down, pee, poop, and sleep everyday." -Xu Zhu.

"I'm 21 and I got to a community college." -Ling Tong

"I'm 21 and I used to go to a University until I just previously graduated with a Bachelor of Science Degree within 3 years, so now I'm taking time off school for a while and help around the house." -Sun Ce.

***Tell us something crazy you did***

"One time I had sex in front my parents when I was drunk." -Kiyomasa Kato.

"I got dared to strip naked in front of my high school." -Gan Ning.

"I spit and flicked a piece of booger into my hamburger without anyone knowing and I gave it to a bully that always picked on me." -Masamune Date.

"I keyed a picture of a penis on my history teacher's car because she sent me and my friends to time out for talking about a kickback. My friends said it crossed the line but I thought it was funny." -Yukimura Sanada.

"I went to an all naked party on my eighteenth birthday." -Keiji Maeda.

"I made out with a cousin not knowing that she was my cousin." -Sakon Shima.

"I finished thirty Big Mac's from McDonalds in an hour." -Xu Zhu.

"I high jump kicked my dad's car and broke the driver's window and got a cast on my leg for a month." -Ling Tong.

"I went skinny dipping on snow with my brother and couldn't feel my butt or penis for three hours. It was scary because I thought it had disfunctioned or something." -Sun Ce.

***What do you think of yourself and why?***

"I think that I'm very sexy and hot because girls always wanna hit that with me." -Kiyomasa Kato.

"To be honest, I think I'm very good looking because I work out almost twenty four seven." -Gan Ning.

"I think that I'm pretty strong for my size because I helped push a neighbor's car by myself when it died on the street." -Masamune Date.

"I think that...Actually I know that I'm very handsome and I'm the handsomest person I know because I've never been jealous of anyone." -Yukimura Sanada.

"I think that I'm one of the strongest people out there because I'm big and tall and have lots of muscles and I've never lost a fight before." -Keiji Maeda.

"I think that I'm the smartest guy ever because I've always gotten over one hundred percent for every single one of my classes." -Sakon Shima.

"I think that I'm mentally strong because everything mean that people say to me goes in one ear and out the other." -Xu Zhu.

"I think that I'm one of the realest person I know because I keep things one hundred all the time. Well, most of the time." -Ling Tong.

"I think that I'm a very nice person because if people got to know me, they would never regret meeting me." -Sun Ce.

***Name something you want that you can't have."

"A million girlfriends." -Kiyomasa Kato.

"A lamborghini." -Gan Ning.

"A magic wallet that refills money by itself." -Masamune Date.

"There's not a thing that I can't have." -Yukimura Sanada.

"An empire kingdom packed with many soldiers under my command." -Keiji Maeda.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. I believe I can get just about anything I want." -Sakon Shima.

"A really pretty girlfriend." -Xu Zhu.

"A racing field with a bunch of racing cars." -Ling Tong.

"More money than I need in this lifetime." -Sun Ce.

***Name several things that you hate.***

"Having to jack off, eating beans, and having bugs around me." -Kiyomasa Kato.

"I hate being wrong, I hate admitting that I'm wrong, and I hate doing homework." -Gan Ning.

"Getting bullied, robbed, and taken advantage of." -Masamune Date.

"Not being able to shower, not having my phone, and sucking at video games." -Yukimura Sanada.

"I hate being too tall, having to do chores, and getting grounded." -Keiji Maeda.

"I hate it when someone's close to beating my scores, I hate it when girls are really mean, and I hate it when someone interrupts me." -Sakon Shima.

"I hate that my belly sticks out, I hate being lazy, and I hate that I'm lazy." -Xu Zhu.

"I hate arguing with my parents, eating mashed potatoes, and not brushing my teeth." -Ling Tong.

"I hate when people bully me, I hate that I can't do anything about it, and I hate that no one does anything about it either." -Sun Ce.

***Have you ever got beaten up by anyone outside of your family?***

"Yes, I got jumped at the fair for stealing a nigga's girlfriend." -Kiyomasa Kato.

"Yeah, I got beat by a fat guy for calling him fat because he called me a ching chong." -Gan Ning.

"Yeah. All the time for no reason." -Masamune Date.

"Yeah but I don't care as long as it's not my face." -Yukimura Sanada.

"No, people don't beat me up. It's the other way around. I beat them up whether they started it or not." -Keiji Maeda.

"Just once for laughing at a bunch of guys talking ghetto." -Sakon Shima.

"No. I don't get beat up physically. Just mentally but it doesn't hurt so I don't care." -Xu Zhu.

"Yeah. Many times but I always get my Bruce Lee revenge on them so it's all good." -Ling Tong.

"Of course. I got beat up for standing up for myself." -Sun Ce.

***Do you consider yourself good or bad?***

"Umm, a little bit of both, but I'm more of a bad boy to be honest." -Kiyomasa Kato.

"I'm like in the middle of good and bad." -Gan Ning.

"I consider myself good." -Masamune Date.

"Well, I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Hahaha." -Yukimura Sanada.

"I'm a badass, what are you talking about?" -Keiji Maeda.

"I consider myself a badass good guy." -Sakon Shima.

"Good, no doubt about it." -Xu Zhu.

"I'm a mix of good and bad depending on who you are and how you treat me." -Ling Tong.

"I'm more of good than bad." -Sun Ce.

***If chosen, what do you hope to gain in this experience?***

"I hope to become a better man, take responsibility for everything that I do, stop having so much fun, and get on with my life." -Kiyomasa Kato.

"I want to be able to control my anger and keep everything under control." -Gan Ning.

"I want to have the courage to stand up to people so they won't be able to take advantage of me." -Masamune Date.

"I just want to have an amazing time and make new friends who will show me how to become better person." -Yukimura Sanada.

"I want to learn different things about these other guys and give people chances to see who they really are." -Keiji Maeda.

"What is there to gain? I'm already the smartest person in the world." -Sakon Shima.

"I want to learn how to stop being so hungry all the time and find a way how to make new friends." -Xu Zhu.

"I want to become a nicer person and not take my anger out on people or objects." -Ling Tong.

"Basically I want to gain ideas on what I can do when my siblings and I get bullied again." -Sun Ce.

*** "Who's your favorite person so far after listening to the responses?" asked Yukimura, winking. ***


	2. Arrival to the Mansion

Masamune Date just got off his flight. It was an eight hour ride to his new tv reality show called Brotherhood. He quickly bought himself a water bottle and waited outside for his ride that would take him to the Brotherhood Mansion. He was really excited and couldn't wait to see how his new home and roommates for the next three month would be like. In about ten minutes, a limousine honked at him and out came a properly dressed man with a suit on.

"Masamune Date, right?" he said, walking to him. Masamune smiled and grabbed his suit case.

"Yes, sir," he replied. The man took his suit case and showed him the way in the limousine. Inside was really nice. There were colorful lights inside and the seats were made of blue leather. There was a mini loaded up bartender inside where you can serve yourself. "Oh yeah!" he shouted, grabbing a small cup and pouring himself a shot of Tequila. He drank in there and partied by himself for about twenty five minutes when they approached a huge mansion. "Oh boy! Is this it?" he shouted, lowering the window and looking outside. The mansion was very wide and it was two stories tall and there was a balcony outside the entire upstairs level. Some parts of the mansion were made of bricks and overall, it was a mansion made of shades of brown.

The limousine stopped and the driver opened the door for him. "We're here," he said, smiling. Masamune quickly got out, grabbed his suit case, and approached the mansion really fast. He opened the door and took a look inside. He was amazed how spacious and luxury it was. There were many sets of furnitures all over the living room and the floor was made of sparkly black tiles. The very main living room floor was spray painted with "Brotherhood" in cool, red letters.

"Whoaaa, this is sooo sick!" Masamune said, looking at the wall. There were nine pictures hanging up next to each other but he didn't know who any of them were, except for his picture. His first guess was that they were probably his room mates. He walked into the dining room and there were four pool tables with a place for them to bartend in the corner. "Awesome!" he shouted, smiling. Then he decided that since he was the first one in the house, he had to quickly choose the best room. He ran upstairs and saw three different rooms that didn't have a door to lock. He took a look into the first room and it was really big and had three beds on it. There were exactly three huge walk in closets next to each bed. All the beds and blankets were the same, except for the designs. Then he walked into the second room and it wasn't as big as the first room that he just went into, but it had the same three bed set with different designs. After that, he went into the third room and it was even bigger than the first room. The beds were different this time though. It was bigger and more comfortable than the other ones and it even came with drawers and lamps. The room even had furnitures like a living room set and the walk in closet was twice as big as the first room because it was two stories. "This is totally going to be my room!" he shouted, picking the bed on the very left corner. He began unpacking his things and when he was finished, he went back downstairs to explore some more. He walked down a hall and saw a clear glass door that was locked from the outside. He looked inside and there was a nice modern furniture set inside with a telephone that was hooked onto the wall. Then he walked to the other side of the house and saw a door that wrote "Confessional" on it.

"That's the room where you go and video tape your true feelings or expressions," said a producer.

"Oh, okay," he said, deciding that he was going to make a confession about the house. He opened the door, walked inside, and locked it. Then he went and sat down on a couch. There was a button for recording and a button to stop recording and they can see everything being recorded on the tv. When you record, it looks like you're talking to the tv. He began recording and looked around the room and noticed that nine pictures up on the wall and one of them was him. It was the outfit he had worn to audition for the show. "So, I'm finally here at this mansion and I'm the first one here and this is a picture of me auditioning for the show on the wall," he said, pointing to his picture. "Overall, this house is bomb and I can't wait to meet the other guys. Hopefully they won't be anything like the bullies back at home." He looked at Sakon's picture. "Hmm, this guy looks really really smart, like he can get into anyone's head or something." He turned to Gan Ning's picture. "Damn. He looks like the kind of people that always bullied me back at home." He turned to Sun Ce's picture. "He looks pretty cool, like someone I can hang out with." He looked at Ling Tong's picture. "He looks like he would stand up to anyone." He turned to Keiji's picture. "Damn. He looks hella tall. He looks like he can give me nightmares by chasing me in my dreams." He looked at Xu Zhu's picture. "Wow. We have one big guy here on this show." He turned to Yukimura's picture. "He's handsome. He looks like a good friend." He turned to Kiyomasa's picture. "Dang, he looks like a big fat player." Then he heard the front door open and stopped recording. He quickly walked out of the confessional room and began making his way into the living room where the front door was at.

"Anybody home?" shouted a voice.

"Yeah! Over here, just right down the hall," shouted Masamune, jogging. When he reached the living room, he saw the big guy that he was just talking about. "Hey. What's up? I'm Masamune Date."

"Hello! I'm Xu Zhu," said Xu Zhu, shaking his hand. "Are you the only one here?"

"Yeah, I'm the first one here," he said, shaking his hand too.

"Oh, ok. Cool! Can you show me around?" Xu Zhu asked.

"Sure," he replied, walking into the different living rooms. "How old are you, Xu Zhu?"

"I'm twenty one. What about you?" he said, rolling his suit case.

"Same here," Masamune said, realizing that Xu Zhu should hurry and pick his room before the other guys got there. "Hey, you wanna go and pick your room before the other guys come and get the good room?"

"Sure!" Xu Zhu shouted, as they walked upstairs. "Hey look! There's an elevator!" Masamune turned and saw an elevator. He didn't even see it yet.

"Oh cool. I didn't even notice it the first time," he said. "Well the best room is the third room. It's the biggest and most comfortable room."

"Oh, okay," Xu Zhu replied, walking straight into the third room. "Is this your room too?"

"Yeah, of course," he replied. Xu Zhu unpacked and layed down on his bed.

"Home, sweet home," he said, closing his eyes and smiling. "I can't believe I'm actually here! Many people told me that I wouldn't make it onto this show but I did."

"Wow, you have haters too?" Masamune asked.

"Yup!" he shouted. Masamune thought that Xu Zhu should do a confessional too.

"Hey! Go do a confessional downstairs," he told him.

"What's that?" Xu Zhu asked.

"It's where you express your feelings," he replied.

"Okay. Show me where it's at," Xu Zhu said, getting up. They walked out of the hall from the room and took the elevator downstairs and walked into the confessional room. Masamune explained how to use the recorder.

"I'll stay out here in case anyone else shows up," he said, walking off into the living room.

"Alright," Xu Zhu said, closing the door and locking it. He walked to the couch and began recording. "This house is soooo cool! It's everything I've always dreamed about living in my whole entire life! It's finally coming true but sadly it's only going to last three months. Well at least I think I made a new friend. His name is Masamune and we're going to be roommates." He looked at the pictures on the wall. "Hey, this guy here is my new friend, Masamune," he said, pointing to Masamune's picture. Then he looked at Gan Ning's picture and said that he looked like a gangster. When he saw Kiyomasa's picture, he said that Kiyomasa looked like he's always hungry for sex. Then he said that Sun Ce looks like a very nice guy and that Ling Tong looks like he's always ready to fight. Then he saw Keiji's picture and said that Keiji looks like an evil dictator and he probably wants to dominate the house or something. When he looked at Yukimura's picture, he said that Yukimura looks very cocky and would probably never be his friend because he was fat. After that, he looked at Sakon and said that he looked intellegent. "Anyways, I could be wrong about these guys, but I just hope for the best," he said, as he stopped recording and went out of the room. "Hey Masamune? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen," Masamune said, sitting down.

"Oh boy! I love the kitchen!" he shouted, running around the house looking for the kitchen.

Masamune began laughing because Xu Zhu ran passed the kitchen like three times already. "Over here, you missed me like three times! Hahaha."

"Oops. My bad," he replied, laughing too. "Is there anything to eat?" He opened the fridge and saw stuff to make sandwich so he made himself one with five slices of ham and three pieces of bread. He also put in other vegetables too.

"Soo, how do people treat you back at home?" Masamune asked him.

"Bad. They always call me fat. Like it's stupid because it's already obvious that I'm fat. They don't have to keep reminding me," he replied, eating.

"It's ok. People always tell me that I'm too skinny," Masamune told him. "I just think that it's stupid to call people fat or too skinny. Some people are just too careless and they say whatever they want and they don't care how it affects that person."

"I know. Well, if anything, you and I have one thing in common. We get picked on because we are either too fat or too skinny. At least being here will help the both of us become stronger," he told him.

"Yeah I know," Masamune said, looking down.

"I've always had trouble making friends but I think maybe you can be my friend," he said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Hey, I was thinking the same," said Masamune. That was it, his chance to make a good friend. He didn't care how Xu Zhu looked like, as long as he was being real. "Alright, so from now on, you and me are going to have the strongest bond in the house. Okay?" Xu Zhu smiled really big.

"Yeah! Sure, why not? I promise to have your back as long as you have mines," he replied, as they made that deal. Then Masamune decided to pour the both of them some drinks.

"We were the first two here, and we'll be the last two to leave," he said, handing a cup to Xu Zhu. "We drink to this oath"...

Right when Keiji Maeda landed from his flight, he got picked up in a taxi. They drove around town for a while and then stopped downtown.

"Oh yeah, can't wait to go inside my new house," he said, smiling and smelling the fresh air. Suddenly the door opened and a guy with a suit case got inside. "Hey, are in Brotherhood too?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied that guy.

"Cool! That's wassup! I'm Keiji. You are?" he asked.

"Gan Ning," said the guy.

"Nice name," said Keiji.

"You too," Gan Ning replied. "How old are you?"

"Twenty one," he replied.

"Me too."

"Well I hope you like loud people, Gan Ning, because I'm a very loud person. You'll probably get sick of hearing my voice but as long as you can put up with it, you'll have my respect. Got it?" Keiji told him.

"Yeah. As long as you respect me, then I'll respect you too," Gan Ning replied. "Hey do you jump or do you square up?"

"There's no need for me to jump. I never lose a fight," Keiji replied. "What about you?"

"I square up, man. I hate people who jump. They're weak as hell," said Gan Ning.

"Right?" said Keiji. They continued talking until they reached the mansion. "Oh shit! I think we're here!" he shouted.

"Damnnn, hella sick!" Gan Ning shouted.

"Okay, you and I are walking into this mansion together, so we gotta pick the same room," he said, getting out of the taxi.

"Alright. Hopefully we get the best rooms," Gan Ning replied. They both grabbed their suit cases and began walking to the house. Keiji opened the door.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO? ANYBODY HERE?" he shouted really loud.

"Aww, dude! You hurt my ear," said Gan Ning.

"Haha. My bad," he replied. Just then they heard footsteps approaching them. He saw Masamune and smiled really big because of how small and cute he was. "Oh my god, Gan Ning, look at his butt. I mean, it's just so small!" he shouted, laughing. "What's your name, child?"

"My name's Masamune and I'm not a child," Masamune told him.

"Masamune? I like that name, little one!" Keiji replied, as he saw Xu Zhu walking to them. "Oh, and who are you?"

"I'm Xu Zhu," said Xu Zhu, reaching to shake his hand.

"Nice," said Keiji. "I'm Keiji Maeda!"

"I'm Gan Ning," said Gan Ning, as they all shook hands.

"Are we the only ones here?" Keiji asked them.

"Yeah," said Masamune.

"Awesome! Come on, Gan Ning, let's go pick our room!" Keiji thundered, as they began walking off.

"Rude much," Masamune said, shaking his head. "I'm not surprised that he called me a child."

"He did?" said Xu Zhu.

"Yeah," he replied. "Come on. Let's do another confessional."

"Okay," Xu Zhu replied. They both walked into the confessional room and began recording themselves.

"So two other roommates just arrived," began Masamune. "I already don't like one of them. It's uh, this guy right here." He pointed to Keiji's picture. "He came into the mansion calling me a child and said that my butt was small. How rude is that?"

"Very rude," said Xu Zhu. "I can tell that it's not going to be easy trusting these guys."

"I don't trust anyone yet, except for you though, just because we connected when we began talking," said Masamune. "Anyways, how dare he call me small? I mean, look at him. He's too big."

"Hahaha," laughed Xu Zhu.

"But yeah, that other guy, Gan Ning, I think that was his name, he didn't say much but I don't think I can trust him either. He looks like a bad person," Masamune continued.

"He does," said Xu Zhu.

"Well, anyways, we are out of here again," Masamune said, as they stopped recording. They went out of the room and back into the living room.

Keiji and Gan Ning couldn't find any room downstairs so they began walking upstairs. Then they went down a hall and saw rooms that didn't have any doors.

"Aww, that's bullshit! No doors no locks? Anyone can dig through our stuff!" Keiji shouted, walking into the first room. "But hey, this room is looking good though!"

"Yeah, it is," replied Gan Ning. "And what kind of room is this? We all need some privacy too."

"I know, right? Well I'm going to check the next room," said Keiji, walking into the next room. "This room is a no no. It's smaller than the first one. I'm going in the third room."

"Really?" Gan Ning said, peeking inside the second room. It definately was a no no.

"DAAMMMMNNN! shouted Keiji. "This room is hella big!" Since Keiji was busy looking around the room, Gan Ning went inside and saw that only one bed was left so he quickly put his things on it. "Hey! I saw this room first! And besides, remember the talk we had just before coming inside? We're supposed to be roommates!" Keiji shouted.

"Dude, but I really like this room," Gan Ning replied.

"I know, so do I, but the only thing fair is if neither one of us gets it. Okay?" Keiji said, looking at him. Gan Ning thought for a bit. Keiji was right.

"Fine. Then you better not take it," Gan Ning told him. "I swear."

"I won't. I promise I won't take the bed. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise," Keiji replied. Then Gan Ning took his stuff and they went to settle in the first room. After unpacking their stuff, they went downstairs and explored. They saw the phone room and thought it was dumb how the lock was from the outside. "That's a good place to put someone in if they're being very naughty," Keiji said, as they began laughing. "Like that Masamune kid for example. If he's being bad, I'm going to throw him on my shoulders and carry him into this room for a good time out. Hahahahaha!"

"That's fucked up," said Gan Ning, as he began laughing too. They walked down the hall and saw a room that wrote confessional on it. They went inside and locked the door.

"Record," Keiji said, reading the recording button. "I wonder what this button records." He pressed on it and the tv turned on and it was like they were on webcam or something. "Dude! Gan Ning, look! It's recording us on the tv!"

"Oh that's so cool," Gan Ning replied. They both sat down on the couch.

"So Gan Ning, what do you think of this place so far?" Keiji asked.

"I think it's hella cool," Gan Ning said, looking at the tv.

"Me too!" Keiji shouted. "Except for the part where there's no doors for the rooms."

"I know. That part sucked about this house," said Gan Ning.

"Hey look!" shouted Keiji. "Pictures of the other guys!" They both got up and looked at the pictures. "This guy is like the most handsome one," Keiji said about Yukimura.

"Yeah," agreed Gan Ning. He looked at Ling Tong's picture. "This guy looks fake."

"Hahaha! He does!" agreed Keiji. They looked at Sakon's picture. "He looks brilliant, don't you think?"

"Yeah," said Gan Ning. He pointed to Sun Ce's picture. "Look at him. He looks like he drinks some kind of medicine to get those muscles."

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed Keiji, as he pointed to Kiyomasa's picture. "And look at him! He looks like he's always getting high."

"He does!" laughed Gan Ning. Then he looked at Masamune's picture and laughed. "Masamune looks like a snitcher! Hahaha!" They both cracked up and fell to the floor. When they got up they looked at Xu Zhu's pictures.

"He's so fat, he looks like he swallowed five Masamune's! Hahaha!" laughed Keiji, as Gan Ning laughed too.

"Damn, we're being hella mean. Hahaha," said Gan Ning.

"But yeah. I think you're cool though, Gan Ning," said Keiji.

"Yeah, you're cool too but you're so loud," replied Gan Ning.

"That's right!" Keiji shouted, laughing. In a bit, they stopped recording and left the room...

Ling Tong got off a city bus and was waiting to be picked up to go to the Brotherhood Mansion. In about half an hour, a limousine came and picked him up. He took his belongings and put it in the limousine and got inside. He was really excited for this once in a lifetime opportunity to be on a new tv reality show. Although he was excited, he was really nervous too. When they reached the mansion, he got out and began walking towards it.

"Dang, what a nice mansion," he said, opening the front door. He poked his head inside and saw Keiji and Gan Ning sitting across from Masamune and Xu Zhu.

"Heyyyyy!" shouted Keiji, getting up. "What's your name?"

"Ling Tong," said Ling Tong.

"I'm Keiji," said Keiji.

"I'm Gan Ning," said Gan Ning.

"Masamune," said Masamune.

"Xu Zhu," said Xu Zhu. They all shook his hand and welcomed him.

"Come on! Let's get you a room, pal!" shouted Keiji. He and Gan Ning took him upstairs and showed him all the rooms while Masamune and Xu Zhu chilled in the living room. "You want to share a room with me and Gan Ning? We need one more person so our room can be completed." Ling Tong looked at the third room.

"I don't know man. I kind of like that room over there," he replied.

"You don't want that room over there," said Keiji.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you know that big guy downstairs? He farts a lot. That's why neither one of us chose that room," lied Keiji.

"Ugh. Really?" he said, taking his stuff to Keiji and Gan Ning's room.

"Yeah," replied Gan Ning. After Ling Tong finished unpacking, Keiji told him to do a confessional.

"Okay," he replied. They walked to the confessional room and he began recording. "So I just got here and I'm roommates with Keiji and Gan Ning. I was just about to be roommates with that big guy Xu Zhu but good thing they told me that he farts a lot otherwise I'd be smelling like fart too. I haven't got to look around the mansion yet, but it looks really, really nice. Anyways, everyone in this house seems cool so far." He turned and looked at Sakon's picture. "Hopefully he's as cool as he looks." Then he turned to Yukimura's picture. "He looks cool too. As a matter of fact, everyone looks cool in their pictures and hopefully they can be that way too." After that, he stopped recording and went out. He walked into the living room with the pool tables and began playing pool by himself. "This pool table is hella nice," he said, taking the stick and hitting the balls.

Meanwhile, the production crew went into the confessional room and cracked Yukimura and Kiyomasa's pictures.

"You play pool?" Gan Ning asked Ling Tong.

"Kinda, not a lot," he replied.

"I'll play you. Don't worry, I'm not that good either," said Gan Ning.

"Alright," he said, putting the balls back inside the triangle. Then Masamune and Xu Zhu began playing against each other too.

"And since I have no one to play against, I'll be the bartender!" shouted Keiji, laughing. He began pouring everyone some vodka...

Meanwhile Sakon got off a train when a taxi picked him up. It drove off and dropped him off at a donut shop and from there, he met up with another guy who was going to the same place that he was too.

"What's up?" Sakon said to him. "I'm Sakon Shima. Who are you?"

"Hey. I'm Sun Ce," replied Sun Ce.

"Chinese?" Sakon asked.

"Yeah," said Sun Ce. "Japanese?"

"Yeah," Sakon said, laughing. "So you excited for the show?"

"Yeah but I'm kind of nervous too," replied Sun Ce. "Are you?"

"I've been ready," laughed Sakon. "I want to test everyone's mental skills and see how smart they really are."

"Why?" asked Sun Ce.

"Just to see if I'm the smartest guy on the show," Sakon said, smiling.

"Oh wow," laughed Sun Ce. In a bit, a limousine came and picked them up. It drove all the way to the mansion.

"Wow, this is nice!" Sakon shouted, taking his suit case out of the limousine.

"Dang, it's hella big!" said Sun Ce. He took out his suit case and rolled it all the way to the front door and opened it. He heard some guys laughing and having fun in a living room deeper inside the house.

"Hello? New housemates just arrived! My name's Sakon!" shouted Sakon, as everyone rushed to the front door.

"Hi! I'm Keiji!" shouted Keiji, shaking their hands.

"I'm Sun Ce," said Sun Ce. They all introduced each other and pretty soon, they went upstairs to pick a room. Sun Ce walked all the way to the third room and liked the room so he began unpacking his stuff. There wasn't any more room for Sakon so he had to take room two.

"So we're still waiting for two more people, huh?" he asked. "And they're going to be my roommates."

"Yup," said Keiji, nodding his head. Then both Sakon and Sun Ce went into the confessional and began recording.

"We're here!" shouted Sakon. "And it's already cracking! All the guys are already drinking and not everyone is here yet!"

"Yeah," said Sun Ce. "But this house is really nice and I already like everyone here. Hopefully no one causes trouble around here."

"True," said Sakon. "Anyways this house is really nice! I love it!"

"Hey look, it's our pictures," said Sun Ce, pointing to the pictures on the wall. He noticed that two of the pictures were broken on the floor. "These two must be your roommate!"

"Yeah," said Sakon. "Damn. Who the hell broke their picture?"

"One of the guys here, I think," replied Sun Ce...

Yukimura waited patiently at the beach under an umbrella that wrote "Brotherhood" on it. He was shirtless and was waiting for someone to take him to the Brotherhood Mansion. He drank his cocktail with ice when someone approached him.

"Hey, you a member of Brotherhood?" asked a guy.

"Yeah," answered Yukimura. "Are you?"

"Yeah I am. I'm Kiyomasa. What's your name?" he asked again.

"I'm Yukimura," said Yukimura. They shook hands.

"You're really handsome, no homo," laughed Kiyomasa.

"You're almost as handsome as me, yes homo," laughed Yukimura. "I'm just kidding."

"Hahaha! For a second there, I almost bellieved you," said Kiyomasa.

"Haha. Why?" asked Yukimura.

"Cause everyone back at home wants me," replied Kiyomasa, as they both laughed.

"Do you think the other guys are going to be handsome?" asked Yukimura.

"I don't know. Maybe. But not as good looking as us," Kiyomasa said in a very cocky voice.

"Haha. I know, right? You and me are going to be the handsomest ones in the house," said Yukimura. Just then a guy with a life jacket came to them and took them on a boat. They rode it all the way up close to the mansion.

"Come on! Let's get the good rooms before they all do!" shouted Kiyomasa. They both got their stuff and ran inside the house.

"Hey look! It's the new guys!" shouted Keiji, running to them. His voice was really hurting Gan Ning's ears. "Hey new guys! I'm Keiji!" Kiyomasa and Yukimura stopped running and looked at Keiji.

"Hey, I'm Kiyomasa," said Kiyomasa.

"And I'm Yukimura," said Yukimura. Everyone else came and they all introduced themselves to each other.

"Finally everyone is here!" shouted Keiji.

"What? You mean we're the last two?" asked Yukimura, as they all nodded their heads. "Great. I bet we have the shitty room."

"As a matter of fact, you do," said Sakon. "Here. Let me show you to our room."

"Our? As in you're going to be our roommate?" asked Kiyomasa.

"Yup," replied Sakon. They walked upstairs into the second room. "Ta-da! The smallest room of the mansion!"

"Aww man! This stinks," said Yukimura. He was very disappointed but unpacked anyway. After he unpacked, he went to see how big the other rooms were. "Wow. Really? Why couldn't all the rooms be big the same?"

"I know, right?" said Kiyomasa. "Oh well. Who cares? We're only staying here for three months."

"Hey you two should go and do a confessional," said Sakon. They both agreed so they went into the confessional room and recorded themselves.

"The baddest, most handsomest guys have finally arrived after a long day of waiting," said Yukimura.

"Yeah," agreed Kiyomasa. "This house is really nice but since we came here late, we got the shitty room. It's so small."

"I know! It's so retarded too!" said Yukimura. "But overall, this house is really nice and I like it here because these guys just made me more handsome."

"Hahaha!" laughed Kiyomasa, as he noticed that there were two cracked picture frames. He went and took a closer look and noticed that it was both of their pictures. "Dude! Look! Someone be hating on us and cracked our pictures."

"Really?" said Yukimura, looking at him. "Who can we blame? I mean, it's not our fault we're so handsome. But whoever did it is going to pay." He began walking out of the confessional room.

"Yukimura! Wait!"said Kiyomasa, quickly pushing the stop recording button. He quickly ran after Yukimura as he stormed over to the pool tables where everyone was at.

"Which one of you stupidass broke our picture in the confessional room?" he shouted. "If you admit now, maybe I won't kick your ass."

"What are you talking about?" asked Keiji. "No one touched your pictures."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you fucken go and see for yourself!" Yukimura stormed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, chill Yukimura," said Sakon. "It was already broken when me and Sun Ce got here."

"Oh, which means that it was one of you bitches," Yukimura said, looking at Masamune, Xu Zhu, Keiji, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong. "Was it YOU?" he shouted, looking at Masamune.

"No!" he shouted. "I didn't even touch the pictures. It wasn't even broken when me and Xu Zhu went in there."

"It wasn't broken when me or Gan Ning went in there," said Keiji.

"Nothing was broken when I went inside," said Ling Tong.

"And who the fuck came after you?" yelled Yukimura.

"Sakon and Sun Ce," said Ling Tong. Yukimura turned angrily to them.

"It wasn't even us," said Sun Ce. "It was already broken when we went inside."

"You stupidass liar. You can stop lying now," Yukimura said, looking at Ling Tong.

"I didn't even do anything!" shouted Ling Tong. He was getting very angry. "If it's anyone, it must've been Sakon or Sun Ce!"

"Nu-uh!" shouted Sakon. "Don't be blaming me! I didn't even touch shit!"

"Me neither," said Sun Ce.

"I know it was you, bitch!" Yukimura said, looking at Ling Tong.

"Fuck you then. Believe what you want cuz I didn't even do anything," Ling Tong shouted. Then Yukimura stormed back to the confessional room and took Ling Tong's picture off the wall and stormed back to where they were.

"Let's see how you like it when someone cracks a picture frame with your picture in it!" Yukimura shouted, cracking the picture frame. "It's ok. It doesn't matter anyways because you're ugly and ugly pictures don't deserve to be put up on the wall."

"OOOOOHHHH!" said Keiji.

"What the fuck did you just say?" said Ling Tong, walking face to face with Yukimura.

"You fucken heard me. Now clean that shit up, Trick," replied Yukimura.

"You know what? First you accuse me of doing something that I didn't even do, then you break my picture in front of me, and then you expect me to fucken clean it up, bitch?" shouted Ling Tong. Yukimura really hated it when people called him a bitch.

"No. First of all, you don't fucken call me a bitch," said Yukimura, as he got interrupted.

"BITCH!" shouted Ling Tong again as they looked at each other with hatred...


	3. Disrespectful Sanada

All the guys looked at each other and dropped their jaws. They barely knew each other's names and a fight was going to break out already.

"Hey! You two need to chill," said Gan Ning, breaking them apart. "It's just the first day. You guys should be getting to know each other, not fight each other."

"Dude, it's not worth fighting over a cracked picture," said Kiyomasa, pulling Yukimura away. "We don't know who really did it and besides, we could just buy newer, classier frames to replace our frames."

"Yeah but this bitch wanna mess with me!" shouted Yukimura, pointing to Ling Tong. "I'm going to let ya'll know that If any of you bitches wanna mess with me, do something if you got a problem!"

"Me messing with you?" said Ling Tong. "You came at me for no fucken reason! Did you fucken see me break your frame? No! So why the fuck are you accusing me? It could be anyone in this house! Or maybe you're just not as handsome as you think you are, that's why your picture fell!"

"Ugh! This bitch disgusts me!" shouted Yukimura, as he dashed at Ling Tong. Ling Tong pushed him really hard and he fell to the ground.

"Yo! Don't fight! It's not worth fighting!" Kiyomasa shouted again, pulling Yukimura away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No touching each other," said Keiji, blocking Ling Tong.

"Let go of me!" Yukimura shouted, trying to pull away.

"Just chill, dude!" Kiyomasa said, holding on to Yukimura.

"No! I'm not going to chill! This bitch just pushed me!" Yukimura yelled, almost breaking free of Kiyomasa's grip.

"You came at me, dumbass," replied Ling Tong.

"Bitch! When I break free, I'm going to fuck you up!" Yukimura shouted to him.

"Try me," said Ling Tong.

"Take them away from each other," said Keiji, as he went to Yukimura and took him into a different room. Kiyomasa, Gan Ning, and Sakon followed them.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" shouted Yukimura, as Keiji finally let go of him.

"Look man. This is the first day. Don't pick a fight with anybody, okay? And he proably really didn't do it, and even if he did, why would he lie about it?" said Keiji.

"Cuz he's a stupid liar and scared to get beat," replied Yukimura.

"Get a hold of yourself," said Sakon. "We all don't know who did it and we shouldn't be blaming each other over a picture that fell off the wall."

"I think you owe Ling Tong an apology, man," said Kiyomasa. "I mean, what if you were in his position and he was blaming you but you really didn't break the picture frames?"

"Just take a deep breath," said Gan Ning. "You gotta calm down before we let you go back out there." Yukimura sat down and took many deep breaths. He was very angry that he got pushed and didn't even get to lay a finger on Ling Tong. He was not satisfied but it was the first day so maybe he'll just forget about the stupid picture frame that no one knows for sure who broke it.

"Fine," began Yukimura. "I'll go and apologize just because we don't know who broke the frames."

From the living room, the other guys sat down together on the bartending area.

"So the picture was still on the wall when you got out of the confessional room?" asked Sun Ce.

"Yeah. I didn't even touch anything. All I said was that everyone seemed cool and that was it," replied Ling Tong. "I swear, anybody that disrespects me will get dissed right away too."

"What's it to him?" said Masamune. "He can't just come over here and try to act hard on tv."

"I know," said Xu Zhu. "But dang you pushed him hella hard though."

"Cuz he tried to attack me! I was only self defending," replied Ling Tong. "And I think he just wants a reason to mess with me."

"Probably," said Masamune, as the other guys began approaching them with Yukimura leading the way.

"Hey Ling Tong. I want to talk to you for a second," he said, walking outside the backyard. Ling Tong took a deep breath and followed him.

"What," he replied.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for accusing you of breaking the picture frames, calling you ugly, and attempting to hit you," Yukimura said, looking at him. "I admit it. I was wrong and I shouldn't have done that."

"Well, I'm sorry for pushing you," Ling Tong replied.

"It's okay. It was my fault for coming at you," said Yukimura. "We got off to a really bad start so can we just forget about this and start over?"

"Yeah," said Ling Tong.

"Alright. So we good then?" said Yukimura.

"Yeah," replied Ling Tong. They both walked back inside the house.

"Sooo, you two good?" asked Keiji.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Okay good," said Kiyomasa, getting two small cups and pouring Vodka in it. "Now drink up." They both took one and drank it. After that, Ling Tong went into the confessional room started recording himself.

"So I was playing pool against Gan Ning when Yukimura came up to me and accused me of breaking his picture frame," he began, looking at the cracked picture frames on the ground. "I didn't even do it and he kept accusing me and then he came at me so I pushed him really hard cuz if I didn't, he would've hit me. Anyways, he just apologized for accusing me and attempting to hit me, so now we're good." He stopped recording and went into the kitchen to get some water.

In a bit, Yukimura went into the confessional room and pressed on record. "Someone in this house broke my picture and Kiyomasa's picture so I confronted the guys about it and they made it seem like it was Ling Tong who did it, so I confronted him and he kept denying it, so I got mad and was about to hit him when he pushed me to the ground. He got lucky that Keiji and Kiyomasa took me away, otherwise I would've popped him. They talked to me about what I did and I realized that I was wrong for accusing him and trying to hit him so I apologized to him and he apologized to me so now we're starting over," he said, as he stopped recording. He got out of the room and went to find Kiyomasa.

"House meeting!" shouted Keiji, walking to the living room that was spray painted with Brotherhood on it. "Come on, ya'll. Chop chop!" Everyone walked into the living room and sat down. "Okay, so I just want to know a little bit more about you guys. Everyone just tell us why you're here. Let's start all the way from the left and make our way to the right. Since you're at the very left, you go first Masamune."

"Okay," said Masamune. "Well I'm here because I'm sick and tired of getting bullied back at home. Like I can't even go anywhere without people saying and doing stuff to me. I just hope that being here will give me more respect from people when I go back home."

"Ohh, so you want people to know you so they'll respect you. That's cool," said Keiji. "Your turn, Xu Zhu."

"I'm here because people think that I'm just a fat guy and nothing else," Xu Zhu began. "Nobody likes me and I can never look for love because no girls want a fat guy like me. And I want people to know that there's more to me than just a fat guy."

"You don't need love," said Kiyomasa. "Just fuck it. Have fun, yo. We're guys. It's what we do." Everyone laughed at what he said and agreed.

"Your turn, Sun Ce," said Keiji.

"I'm here because I want to find a way how to deal with getting bullied and not getting beat up for standing up for myself," said Sun Ce.

"You get bullied?" Gan Ning asked. "You don't look like you get bullied cuz of all your muscles."

"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving," replied Sun Ce.

"Do you take steroids?" asked Yukimura.

"What the heck? No," he said, confused.

"Oh okay. Just wondering," said Yukimura.

"Ling Tong, why are you here?" Keiji asked.

"I'm here because I tend to take my anger out on others and I end up doing things that I regret doing when I get mad," said Ling Tong.

"What about you, Sakon?" asked Keiji.

"I'm here to see if I can last three whole months with eight complete strangers," Sakon said, laughing. "And I'm here to find out more about myself when I don't have my family or friends around."

"Okay. Cool," Keiji replied. It was his turn now. "I'm here because I'm a crazy person and I need to stop joking around so much."

"I'm here because I think too highly of myself," said Yukimura. "Sometimes I let my self-esteem get too high and I end up ignoring others."

"I'm here to have as much fun as I can before settling down with my life," said Kiyomasa, laughing.

"I'm here because I want to learn how to control my temper," said Gan Ning.

"Okay. Now that we all know why we're here, who wants to hit the restaurant?" Keiji asked, as they all laughed.

"Me," they all replied, laughing. There was a big flat screen tv in the same living room they were in and when they turned it on, it was just like a computer. Masamune took the keyboard and mouse and then clicked on the internet. He googled for five star restaurants around the area they were at and found an interesting restaurant called Mi Yao. It was a Chinese restaurant and it had really great reviews so they decided to go and eat there.

"We should get ready before our ride arrives," Gan Ning said, as they all went into their rooms and changed their clothes.

"I hate this room," Yukimura said, changing his shirt. "The closet is too small. It doesn't even fit all my stuff."

"I know," Kiyomasa replied, taking his shirt off.

In the third room, Masamune sat down on his bed while waiting for Sun Ce and Xu Zhu to change their clothes.

"I can't believe Yukimura got so freaken pissed over a picture frame that he didn't even buy," he said, watching Xu Zhu putting on his clothes. "I really don't think Ling Tong would break Yukimura and Kiyomasa's picture frames."

"I don't think he did either," replied Sun Ce. "I don't know why but I think Yukimura's the type that gets mad over stupid stuff. I've seen his kind back at home before."

"I know," replied Masamune. "If anything, at least Kiyomasa didn't throw a bitch fit about it."

"Yeah," said Sun Ce.

In the first room, Keiji took off his shirt and twirled it and slapped Gan Ning on the butt with it.

"What the hell, Keiji," said Gan Ning. "What you smacking my ass for?"

"Cuz you're my roommate! Why else? Hahaha," he laughed, turning to Ling Tong and doing the same thing.

"Oww," Ling Tong replied, laughing. Then the producers called everyone downstairs and gave eveyone wallets with their names engraved on it. Inside was a credit card under their name.

"Since you guys aren't able to bring your own money, here is a credit card with money for you all. Every Fridays you will get paid five thousand dollars, so make sure to spend your money wisely. the pin numbers are all the same: eight, five, seven, and four. As of right now, you each have four thousand dollars," they told them. "Be sure to put your I.D.'s in there."

"Alright. Thanks and we will," they replied, looking at their wallets. When they opened it, they noticed that the credit card each had their picture on it.

"Oh my gosh! I'm too handsome," Yukimura said, smiling handsomely.

"Damn, I'm too sexy," said Kiyomasa, laughing.

"Wow, just when I thought I was the only cocky one around here, you two just have to be even more cockier than me," Sakon said, laughing. They all went upstairs to put their I.D.'s in their new wallet and waited patiently downstairs for their ride to Mi Yao, except for Xu Zhu.

"Man! It needs to hurry! I'm starving here!" Xu Zhu said, laying down like a fatass on the sofa.

"Don't worry. It should be here any minute now," Masamune told him.

"I gotta use the restroom," Ling Tong said, walking down the hall and into the bathroom.

"I need to clarify one thing. Ya'll are twenty one, right?" Keiji asked them all, as they all nodded their heads. "I'm pretty sure Ling Tong is twenty one too."

"So Masamune, you say that you always get bullied. What kind of stuff do people do to you?" Kiyomasa asked.

"Well, they would steal my food, push me around, and make me give them some money," Masamune replied. "Just fucked up shit."

"Ohh, I see. Who else said they got bullied? Was it you?" Kiyomasa said, turning and pointing to Sun Ce.

"Yeah," Sun Ce replied. "People would call my brother, sister, and I 'Triplet Trouble'. Sometimes they would hit us and run. Other times they keep bothering us until we give them our stuff, like money for example."

"Damn. That's hella fucked up," Kiyomasa said, as they heard honking outside.

"Our ride's here!" Keiji shouted in Gan Ning's ear.

"Dude! You gotta stop screaming in my ear," Gan Ning told him, as he laughed.

"Well let's get going," Xu Zhu said, being the first one out the door.

"I gotta pee really quick," Keiji said, walking down the hall past Ling Tong. "The ride's here and everyone's outside."

"Okay," Ling Tong said, walking off.

When Keiji got into the bathroom, he saw a wallet that wrote Ling Tong on it. After he finished using the bathroom, he washed his hands and dried it and then took Ling Tong's wallet. He walked outside to find a limousine waiting.

"Right this way," said a man, opening the door for him. He walked in and sat down.

"LING LING, YOU FORGOT YOUR BLING BLING!" he shouted, sitting next to Gan Ning and handing Ling Tong's wallet to him.

"Hahaha!" laughed everyone.

"Dude, you seriously need to stop thundering in my ear," Gan Ning said, covering his ear.

"Thanks man," Ling Tong replied, taking his wallet.

"Hahaha! Sorry. It's not like I do it on purpose," Keiji told Gan Ning. "And you're welcome, Ling Tong." The limousine drove them all the way to Mi Yao and before they could get out, security guards surrounded them.

"Man, I feel so famous," Yukimura said, getting out of the limousine. He smiled at many girls as they waved hi to him. They all got out and walked into Mi Yao.

"Right this way," said a bus boy, leading them to a table of nine. He handed them some menu's and asked what they wanted to drink.

"Give us your best champaign," Keiji said, smiling.

"Alright," replied the bus boy. "Can I see your I.D.'s?" They all showed him their I.D. cards as he left to get their champaign. They all sat down while grabbing a menu and when they opened it, there were only names of the dishes, no descriptions or prices of the foods.

"Hey look! No description!" shouted Keiji, but good thing he wasn't sitting next to Gan Ning because Gan Ning was starting to get very annoyed of Keiji always screaming in his ear.

"What the heck?" said Kiyomasa, laughing.

"That's weird," said Sun Ce.

"We'll just ask what these food are," said Yukimura. Then Keiji thought of an idea.

"I know! Let's all just choose one and see what we get! It'll be cool!" he shouted. They all thought for a bit and agreed.

"How about the person who gets the least best food buys us drinks at a club?" suggested Kiyomasa.

"Okay," they all agreed. In a bit, the bus boy came and poured them all a glass of light blue champaign.

"So what can I get you guys?" he asked.

"I'll have a Yag Yi Mai," said Keiji, laughing. "I hope it's good."

"I'll have a Wu Jiao Kong," said Sakon, laughing too.

"You can get me a Ching Shu Miao," said Kiyomasa. Everytime someone name what they wanted, they would all laugh.

"I want a Lu Shang Bi," said Yukimura.

"I'll have a Jiang Shi Bei," said Gan Ning.

"I'll get a Xiao Ri Ma," said Ling Tong.

"You could get me a Ding Yao Fei," said Masamune.

"I want a Ma Ring Da," said Xu Zhu.

"And I'll get a Ming Yu Cha," said Sun Ce. The bus boy wrote everything down and told them that their food will be ready shortly.

"Ya'll wanna hit the club after this?" asked Kiyomasa, drinking his champaign.

"Yeah," they all replied. In about ten minutes, their food was ready and brought to them. It all had lids over it so they didn't know what their food was yet.

"Let me know if you guys need anything else," said the bus boy. They all thanked him as he went off.

"We should open our food one at a time," said Gan Ning. "I'll go first." He opened the lid to his food and he got a hot dog sized sausage with a piece of leaf and a little bit of rice. "What the heck?" he said, laughing. "This is not going to make me full." Everyone laughed at his food, especially Yukimura. "You go next, Yukimura."

"Okay," he said, removing the lid from his plate. He got three pieces of French fries with five meatballs and a dip sauce. Everyone especially laughed at his food. "Oh my god. What the hell? I especially ain't going to be full with this!"

"Who do you choose to go next?" Keiji asked. Yukimura looked around and chose Kiyomasa. He opened his plate of food and got a bit of fried noodles with five pieces of meat on a stick.

"Hell yeah! That's wassup!" he said, smiling. "I nominate Keiji to go next."

"Alright! Show me what I got, baby!" Keiji shouted, removing his lid. He got a big giant hamburger. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! I choose Sakon to go next!" Sakon opened his lid and got a small piece of steak with three pieces of lemon. Everyone laughed at his food.

"Really?" Sakon said, laughing. "They could've just left out the lemon. Hahaha. Anyways, I choose Ling Tong to go next." Ling Tong opened his food and they saw a circle shape of different food. On the outer circle was fried rice, the middle of the circle was chow mien, and the very middle was orange chicken.

"At least I got something good," he said, laughing. "Masamune, you go next." Masamune opened his plate and saw one skinny piece of fried, boneless chicken thigh. Everyone hella laughed at him.

"Wow," Masamune said.

"It's okay, you're little and a little bit of food won't kill you," Yukimura said, laughing. Kiyomasa and Keiji joined him in his laughter. Masamune thought to himself that it wasn't even funny but he couldn't say anything about it.

"Hahaha," laughed Kiyomasa, as he lifted the lid off his plate. He got some beef broccoli with rice. "This looks hella good."

"It does," said Keiji.

"My turn!" shouted Xu Zhu. He was very excited and everyone barely noticed that he had such a giant plate. He lifted the lid off and it was a whole piece of barbequed rib, which probably made up ten pieces of ribs. "Oh boy!" he shouted, happily. "I'm not sharing with anyone except for Masamune!"

"Daaaaaang! Lucky!" said Yukimura, thinking about what a fatass Xu Zhu was. Everyone was jealous of Xu Zhu's food. Then Sun Ce lifted the plate off his food and got ten pieces of small stir fried meat with ten pieces of mint leaves.

"What the heck?" Sun Ce said, as everyone laughed again. He sniffed the mint leaves closely. "What am I supposed to do with this? Like eat it?" Everyone laughed even more because of what he said. Then they began eating their food. Xu Zhu felt so sorry for Masamune so he cut off four pieces of ribs for him.

"Here you go, friend," Xu Zhu said, giving him the ribs.

"Thanks," Masamune said, ripping half of his piece of chicken to Xu Zhu.

"It's okay. It's so small, that's why i gave you some of my food," he said, smiling. Masamune returned the smile and was very happy that someone cared about him. Yukimura looked at Xu Zhu and drooled on the inside.

"Hey Xu Zhu, I'll trade you my fries for a piece of rib," he offered.

"Umm, no thanks," replied Xu Zhu. "I'll only give you a rib if you give me all your meatballs." Yukimura thought about what a fatso he really was and didn't want to look stupid because his offer had been denied.

"Fine," he said, giving his five meatballs to him. Then Xu Zhu gave him the smallest piece of rib he had.

"My hamburgers have so much vegetables," Keiji said, taking his third bite. "I haven't even tasted any meat yet."

"Are you sure that's not a veggie burger?" Sakon asked, with a big smile on his face. Keiji's jaw dropped as he quickly opened his bun to check. There were so many vegetables and he looked and looked for meat but there wasn't any meat.

"What!" he shouted, putting his bun back on. "Tch. I don't believe this shit. What kind of joke burger is this?" Everyone laughed and began eating.

"You can have some of my beef broccoli" said Kiyomasa, giving some to Yukimura. He thought that Xu Zhu was a fat pig for giving Yukimura the smallest piece of rib he had in exchange for ninety percent of Yukimura's food.

"Thanks," said Yukimura. He was happy that Kiyomasa shared some food with him and he could tell that they were going to be best friends in the house.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Hey Sun Ce," began Keiji. "Wanna put you stir fried meat into my burger and I'll cut half for you? I'll take the side that I already ate."

"Okay," agreed Sun Ce. He gave put his meat into Keiji's burger and he cut it in half for them. Then Keiji took a bite.

"Mmm! This is really good!" he shouted. "Try it, Sun Ce." Sun Ce took a bite and it was really good. In a bit, they all finished their food and their champaign. The bus boy came and gave them each their own receipt.

"One hundred dollars?" Masamune said, confused. He didn't understand why his food costed so much. "Are you kidding me? One hundred dollars for a small piece of boneless chicken thigh?"

"Really?" asked Keiji. Then he looked at his receipt and opened his mouth. "One hundred fifteen dollars for this veggie burger? Damn!"

"Oh my god," said Kiyomasa. "Two hundred dollars for a plate of beef broccoli! So expensive!"

"Damn! A hundred ten dollars for five small meat balls and three pieces of fries?" shouted Yukimura. "This is bullshit. I am never eating here again."

"Whoa," said Gan Ning. "My small sausage and rice costs one hundred thirty dollars!"

"Wow. My plate of chinese food cost two hundred twenty dollars," said Ling Tong.

"A small steak with three pieces of lemon for one hundred and ten dollars?" said Sakon. "You've got to be kidding me."

"My stir fried meat with mint leaves cost one hundred twenty dollars," said Sun Ce, shaking his head.

"Well my ribs cost four hundred dollars!" said Xu Zhu. "So expensive! I could just buy a pack from the store and make it without spending a fourth of this amount." They were all upset about their receipts but paid anyway. Then they left Mi Yao and got inside their limousine. The driver began driving to a club.

"That was some bullshit ass food," said Yukimura, shaking his head. "Five star restaurant my ass. Such greedy ass fuckers. I swear, Chinese people are hella fucken greedy." Keiji and Sakon both smiled and dropped his jaws. Masamune looked at him and quickly turned away. They couldn't believe that Yukimura just said that.

"It was totally bullshit," said Kiyomasa, as Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Sun Ce, and Xu Zhu looked at Yukimura like he did something wrong.

"What?" said Yukimura, looking back at them.

"That was hella racist," said Ling Tong.

"That's offending," said Gan Ning.

"Why are you guys acting like I was talking about you?" replied Yukimura. "I was talking about the stupid Chinese owners of the restaurant."

"Well, then you could've said 'the owners' instead of saying 'Chinese people', cuz when you say 'Chinese people', you're talking about all Chinese people in the world," said Ling Tong.

"Yeah, yeah," said Yukimura. "Sorry for offending you Chinese people. And who the hell chose that restaurant for us?" They all looked at each other and turned to Masamune. "You chose this shitty ass restaurant? Why?"

"It had good reviews and was considered a five star restaurant and it was the closest five star restaurant so I just chose it," said Masamune. "It's not like I knew it was going to be like this."

"Next time, leave the restaurants to us," said Yukimura. In a bit, the limousine stopped because they reached the club. They got outside and noticed that it was a Monday Night Stripper Club. Kiyomasa smiled really big cuz he loved strip clubs.

"Fuck yeah!" he shouted, leading the way. "So who had the least best food? Cuz I wanna know who's paying for our drinks."

"Just when I was about to have the worst food, Masamune got the worst food. He got a skinnyass, boneless fried chicken," said Yukimura, smiling. Masamune thought that Yukimura didn't have to point it out because it was obvious that he got the worst food. He also thought that they better not take advantage of his money just cuz he has to pay for their drinks.

"Okay," replied Kiyomasa. When they got in, hip hop music was playing and they saw many ATM machines by the bar. "I gotta take out some money," he said, laughing.

"Damn, someone's trying to get some!" said Keiji, laughing.

"I'm not ganna lie. I am. Hahaha," laughed Kiyomasa, walking to the ATM machine. He took out three hundred dollars while the rest of the guys were taken to a VIP table. Many girls were stipping at the main pole. Some were in very short skirts and short tops, some were in lingeries, some were only wearing their bras and underwears, some were only wearing thongs, and some were completly naked. Kiyomasa walked back to them smiling. "I'm going to buy us a pole dancer," he said, laughing. They all laughed and watched him approach the strippers.

"He's ganna go for the one in pink," said Keiji, laughing.

"I say he's going for the one in purple," said Sakon, laughing too.

"No, he's definately going for the one in pink," said Yukimura, as Kiyomasa really did go to the stripper in a pink lingerie. "See? Me and Keiji were right."

"Hey, you be looking kinda cute," Kiyomasa said to her, winking. "Mind if I borrow you for a while?"

"Sure," she said, smiling. He offered her his hand and she took it and walked with him to their VIP table.

"Will you keep us company for half an hour?" Kiyomasa asked, as she nodded her head and climbed on their table. Then she began doing some stripper moves.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" asked a bartender.

"Yeah," they replied. They each chose a fruit flavored drink with alcohol while the bartender asked to see their their I.D.'s. After that, he went and got them their drinks.

"Cheers for making it to Brotherhood!" shouted Keiji, holding his glass up. Everyone else said the same thing and carefully clinked their cups together. After that, they all drank their fruity alcohol.

"This drink is good!" said Gan Ning. He got a strawberry flavored drink. They all watched the stripper dance for a while until they finished their drinks. Masamune felt very guilty because it was the first time he had ever went to a club. After Kiyomasa finished his drink, he threw fourty dollars at the stripper on their table. In a bit, the bartender came back and brought them some more drinks. They continued drinking and were high, except for Sun Ce and Masamune.

"Hey beautiful," Kiyomasa said to the stripper. "Wanna go with me into a private room over there?"

"Of course," she said, smiling. He took her off and rented a private room for thirty minutes.

"Damn, he's hella horny," laughed Keiji. "Did you see the way he watched the stripper dance? He never took his eyes of her! Hahaha!"

"What can you say? That guy's a player," said Gan Ning, laughing too. Since their glasses were empty again, the bartender refilled their drinks again. Yukimura drank it nonstop and began walking to a girl.

"Look at Sanada go!" Keiji said, pointing and laughing at him.

"He's horny too," said Sakon, laughing.

"Hey shawty," Yukimura said, talking to a really pretty girl. They were both very drunk so they dance together and began making out in no time.

"Oh my god. Look at him," Masamune said to Xu Zhu. "Such a player. Like get a room already."

"I know," said Xu Zhu. He was getting very drunk. "I wish that was me though." Masamune looked at him with a disgusted face. "Hahaha. I was kidding," he said, laughing. Masamune laughed too and deep inside he knew that Xu Zhu really did wish that.

Yukimura continued making out with the girl and pretty soon, he began making out with other girls. Ling Tong thought that Yukimura didn't didn't have any self respect at all. He was passionately making out with multiple girls in front of everyone and was making Brotherhood look bad. Before they knew it, he was sitting at the bar with a couple girls and were offering them drinks.

"You do realize that you're paying for all of the drinks, right?" said Sakon, looking at Masamune. Masamune began to get mad because he was only paying for their drinks, not for their sluts but he didn't know how to approach Yukimura because he didn't want to fight him. He sat there, wanting to leave already.

"What's wrong?" Xu Zhu asked, looking at him.

"Look at stupid Yukimura. He's getting drinks for those girls and I bet he's going to make me pay for it all," he replied.

"Why don't you go and tell him that you're not paying for those drinks?" Xu Zhu suggested.

"Because I don't want any problem with him," he said, looking down.

"Well, there's a reason why you're here," said Xu Zhu. "Didn't you want to learn how to stand up for yourself?"

"I do, but it's just the first day and we hardly know each other," he replied.

"Do you want me to tell him that for you?" Xu Zhu asked. Masamune thought for a while. He kind of did but he didn't want any of the guys calling him weak.

"No," he said, looking at him. Sun Ce eavesdropped and knew how Masamune felt. The feeling when you really want to tell someone that you're not going to do something for them but afraid that they're going to do something to you.

"I think it's better to tell him than to walk away. That's just my opinion though," he said to Masamune.

"I don't know. Didn't you see him today? He's like always ready to fight someone. I don't want him to try and fight me. If I say anything, he's probably going to try and beat me up," replied Masamune. "I'm not trying to fight on the first day."

In ten minutes, Kiyomasa came back to them looking all satisfied. They could tell that he had a blast in that room.

"How much did you give her?" Keiji asked, laughing.

"I gave her a hundred and twenty dollars and spent eighty for our private room," he replied, laughing drunkly as they all laughed. "Where's Yukimura?"

"Having a make out fest at the bar over there," Sakon said, pointing at Yukimura. He took turns making out with two girls and there were many drinks on the table.

"Damn. Don't tell me those cups are his," Kiyomasa said, laughing.

"Oh you know it is," Keiji said, finishing his drink. They watched Yukimura order another drink and finished it.

"I'm going to chill with him and see what's up," Kiyomasa said, walking to him.

"Hey Kiyomasa," Yukimura said, smiling drunkly and turning to the girls. "This is my Brotherhood roommate."

"He's hot," said one of the girls.

"Yeah. He and I are the best looking ones in the house. The others are over there," he said, pointing to their VIP table.

"Are all these your cup?" Kiyomasa asked him.

"Yeah, it's our cups," Yukimura replied drunkly.

"Are you paying for those or are you making Masamune pay for it?" Kiyomasa asked.

"Masamune, of course," said Yukimura, as Kiyomasa began laughing.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kiyomasa asked.

"Yeah, why not?" said Yukimura, as they walked off.

"What are you doing offering drinks to those girls? Masamune's going to be hella mad," Kiyomasa told him. Yukimura shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well. Who cares. I just wanna have fun," Yukimura replied, making his way back to the girls.

"Dude! Wait," said Kiyomasa, as Yukimura fell to the ground. He was too drunk to get up and walk. "Are you okay?"

"I just wanna go make out with those hot girls," he replied, trying to get up.

"You're too drunk. You can't even walk to them to make out with them." Kiyomasa replied, helping him up.

"Look at Sanada!" shouted Keiji, getting up. "He's so wasted! I'm going to help him out." Sakon and Gan Ning followed him to Yukimura.

"What happened?" they asked.

"Yukimura fell. He's too drunk to walk," Kiyomasa told him.

"No I'm not! I'm perfectly fine," Yukimura said, closing his eyes.

"You do not look fine," Keiji said, helping Kiyomasa carry Yukimura. "We need to get you home."

"No, I don't wanna go home. I wanna stay and party till I drop," said Yukimura.

"But you did drop to the floor," Sakon said, laughing. They took him out of the club and put him inside the limousine. Ling Tong, Masamune, Sun Ce, and Xu Zhu were still inside the strip club.

"Here's your tab," said the bartender, handing them a receipt. It was charged with fourty five drinks in the amount of one thousand, one hundred and twenty five dollars.

"What the fuck?!" Masamune shouted, getting so pissed off. "If I knew each drink costed twenty five dollars, I wouldn't have let Yukimura buy so many." They looked at each other and thought what a bastard Yukimura was for offering to buy drinks to girls that he probably won't ever talk to again and not paying for it. "I can't believe this shit." He payed for it with his credit card and stormed back into the limousine very pissed off. Everyone knew that he was mad so they all stayed quiet before an argument broke out.

"Where am I?" Yukimura asked, lookng around very sleepy.

"On our way home," said Keiji.

"Why are we going home? I wanted to fuck those girls," he replied. "I bought them drinks so I could get in their pants." Masamune got even more pissed off, especially because Yukimura said that he bought those girls drinks when it was actually him the one who bought it. He almost snapped but at the same time, Yukimura was drunk and probably didn't even know what he was doing.

"It's okay, man. Next time you'll get to bone some girls," Kiyomasa told him.

"What do you mean buy those girls drinks? You didn't even pay for it," Ling Tong said, looking at him. "That was some fucked up shit, dude. How are you ganna offer drinks and make Masamune pay for it?" Yukimura turned slowly to Ling Tong.

"Oh my god," he said, trying to sound surprised. "Are you Bruce Lee's brother?" Keiji quickly covered his mouth and smiled really big. Kiyomasa and Sakon smiled too.

"No!" Ling Tong shouted. "You better apologize to Masamune. You made him pay for those drinks that you gave to those girls."

"Just cuz you're Chinese doesn't mean you can tell me what to do," said Yukimura. "God, Chinese people these days be thinking that they're the smartest people in the world and that they're always right. Well, you guys aren't! So have several seats please."

"You know what? You're just lucky that your bitchass is drunk and you probably don't even know what I'm talking about right now," replied Ling Tong.

"You're right. I don't. So why are you still talking?" Yukimura said, looking at him.

"Do you really wanna do this again?" Ling Tong said, looking at Yukimura meanly.

"Whoaaa! Stop arguing," said Keiji. "No touching each other, remember?"

"You're lucky that you're drunk so I'm not ganna touch you," said Ling Tong.

"Touch me then. I don't care if I'm drunk. I'll take you on, cuz!" shouted Yukimura. Ling Tong had enough of hearing Yukimura's voice so he stood up, reached over to Yukimura, and socked him on the head once. Before he pulled away, Yukimura grabbed his hair and held it in his fist tightly.

"Hey! Let go of him," shouted Kiyomasa, trying to make him let go.

"Yukimura, stop!" shouted Keiji, trying to pull Ling Tong away.

"Bitch!" shouted Yukimura.

"You're the bitch, stupid!" yelled Ling Tong. Since Yukimura wouldn't let go of his hair, he began punching him nonstop...


End file.
